Shima
|Zdjęcie=Shima.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=シマ |Rōmaji=Shima |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Hikari Yono |Gatunek=Ropucha |Płeć=Kobieta |Urodziny=26 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wzrost część 2=25 cm |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, Przywoływany |Zajęcie=Starsza Ropucha |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yin |Przynależność=Góra Myōboku, Konohagakure |Drużyna=Dwóch Wielkich Ropuszych Mędrców |Rodzina=Fukasaku~Mąż |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=375 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=127 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} , podziwiana jako jest starszą ropuchą z Góry Myōboku. Jako spadkobiercy Wielkiego Ropuszego Mędrca, ona i jej mąż Fukasaku są znani jako . Wygląd Jej grzbiet, zewnętrzna strona kończyn, górna część głowy, usta i powieki są barwy ciemnego fioletu. Dolna część głowy i spód reszty ciała jest natomiast jasnozielona. Na głowie ma brodawki. Oczy są koloru ciemnej żółci z czarnymi, poziomymi źrenicami. Z dolnych powiek wyrastają trzy pary rzęs. Nosi czarną pelerynę, białą na lewej stronie z wysokim, o zaokrąglonej krawędzi kołnierzem, który może zwinąć w rulon pod szyją. Osobowość Shima jest uważana za osobę o otwartym sercu i jej osobowość pozwala jej widzieć wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. Z tego powodu jest uwielbiana przez wszystkie ropuchy jako "Matka Drogi Ropuchy" (蝦蟇 道 の 母, Gamadō no Haha).Trzeci Databook, strona 81 Jest bardzo szanowana ze względu na jej wiek i mądrość, ale nadal zaczyna kłócić się z mężem o małe rzeczy, jak na przykład brakujący obiad.Naruto rozdział 377, strona 6 Mimo tych stałych kłótni, bardzo kocha Fukasaku, nazywając go "Tatą" (父ちゃん, Tō-chan), co jest zwykle spotykane wśród japońskich żon. Była zdruzgotana, gdy ujrzała Fukasaku zabitego przez Paina. Choć jest szanowana, sama wydaje się mieć brak poszanowania, co jest najbardziej widoczne w jej rozmowie z Wielkim Ropuszym Mędrcem, nazywając go starczym staruszkiem.Naruto rozdział 376, strona 11 Wydaje się, że Shima bardzo lubiła Jiraiyę i podobnie była bardzo przyjazna dla jego ucznia, Naruto, gdy pierwszy raz wyruszył na Góry Myōboku, by trenować, "przygotowując wszystkie obiady w domu jej i Fukasaku. Podczas bitwy w Konohagakure gdy Pain przebił prętem Fukasaku i pokonał Naruto, przybijając jego ręce do ziemi, Shima wołała do Naruto, by nie zrezygnował, ponieważ zarówno Jiraiya, jak i Fukasaku oddali swoje życie, ponieważ wierzyli w Naruto, a jeżeli on zrezygnuje, nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Umiejętności thumb|left|Shima używa Techniki Walczącego Wiążącego Języka. Shima jest znana z chętnej analizy sytuacji i okoliczności bitwy, w jakiej bierze udział. Potrafi szybko opracować najlepszy plan i zamienić się w centrum sterowania, które sprawia, że plan jest wykonywana. Ma także doskonałe umiejętności w wykrywaniuTrzeci Databook, strona 87, najwyraźniej z powodu jej języka, który pozwala jej na wykrycie i ujęcie jej wroga z łatwością. Brodawki na jej języku mogą uwolnić silnie żrący śluz.Trzeci Databook, strona 277 Ma kontrolę nad co najmniej dwoma elementami, których używa często w walce. Jednak jej największą bronią jest opanowanie senjutsu. Wykorzystuje je, aby zwiększyć moc i zasięg jej ataków, i zmuszając jej ciało do przekroczenia limitów, na przykład rozszerzając jej język, aż przekroczy on długość więcej niż dziesięciu metrów. Szczególną uwagę należy zwrócić jej umiejętnością genjutsu. Wraz z jej mężem może użyć Demoniczna Iluzja: Piosenka Konfrontacyjna Ropuch, możliwej tylko dlatego, że jako mąż i żona opracowali harmonię po wiekach małżeństwa.Trzeci Databook, strony 302-303 Część II Opowieść o Dzielnym Jiraiyi thumb|Jiraiya przywołuje Shimę i Fukasaku na pole bitwy. Jiraiya przywołuje Shimę i Fukasaku podczas jego walki z Painem, by pomóc mu wejść w Tryb Mędrca.Oprócz siedzenia mu na ramionach, by zbierać naturalną energię, dawali mu też rady i atakowali Paina w razie potrzeby. Ich połączone wysiłki były wystarczające, aby walczyć z trzema ciałami Paina na równym poziomie. Shima i Fukasaku następnie stworzyli genjutsu, która pozwoliło im zabić trzy ciała, ale wkrótce zostali przytłoczeni przez pojawienie się kolejnych trzech. Wiedząc, że bitwa jest przegrana, Jiraiya kazał Shimie zabrać Ścieżkę Zwierząt do Konohy, podczas gdy on i Fukasaku przeprowadzą ostatnie śledztwo. Atak Paina thumb|left|Shima i Fukasaku atakują wezwania Paina. Gdy Naruto uczył się senjutsu od Fukasaku, szczęśliwa Shima zapewniała mu pożywienie (nie wiedząc, że przez to Naruto choruje). Podczas uzupełniania jej składników w pobliżu Konohy, Shima zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak w wiosce. Przywołuje Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamakena, Gamabuntę, Gamakichiego i Gamahiro, w centralnym momencie Konohy, gdy Pain zniszczył wioskę. Gdy Naruto zaangażował się w walce z Painem, Shima i Fukasaku udzielali pomocy w walce z wezwaniami Ścieżki Zwierząt. Byli zdumieni jego opracowaniem Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshuriken, czymś, czego nie zaprezentował podczas ich szkolenia, ale byli zmuszeni ponownie zmierzyć się z Ścieżką Zwierząt. thumb|right|Shima tworzy chmurę pyłu. Wiedząc, że muszą się pozbyć Ścieżki Zwierząt, Shima pokryła obszar chmurą pyłu, podczas gdy Fukasaku rzucił Gamabunta na ścieżkę, dając Naruto szansę, by z nią skończyć. Painowi wkrótce zostało już tylko jedno ciało, więc Shima i Fukasaku próbowali ponownie użyć genjutsu, żeby go pokonać. Pain zabił Fukasaku i odepchnął Shima z dala, zanim mieli szansę. Ich ciała zostały znaleziono później i uleczona Shima, płakała przy Fukasaku. Gdy Pain został pokonany, a następnie postanowił wskrzesić wszystkich zabitych, Fukasaku został przywrócony do życia, co wstrząsnęło i zaskoczyło Shimę. Później, Shima i Fukasaku byli widziano razem, stojąc na szczycie głowy Gamakichiego, obserwując z daleka jak ludnośc Konohy z zadowoleniem wita Naruto z powrotem. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Shima była obecna, gdy jej mąż przywołał Naruto na Górę Myōboku, by posłuchać przepowiedni Wielkiego Ropuszego Mędrca. Uzumaki przypadkowo zaczyna jeść jedzenia przygotowane przez Shimę. Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że nie jest grywalną postacią, Shima pojawi się wraz z Trybem Mędrca Jiraiyi w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 i Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Źródła Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mędrzec